Choosing
by kelsey4794
Summary: She cared so much about that one little kiss. But things do change and sometimes in unexpected ways. Annabeth and Percy are on a quest once more, but it seems that they may not return the way they planned.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm going to try to post all sevenish chapters of this before TLO comes out. But I still want reviews!**

**Choosing**

_She cared so much about that one little kiss. But things do change  
and sometimes in unexpected ways. Annabeth and Percy are on a quest once more,  
but it seems that they may not return the way they planned._

**Chapter One**

"Play it again, please?" I said firmly.

I watched the video for the second time. Percy and Rachel sat in a car, fine, why should I care? Beckendorf landed in front of the car on Blackjack. He said something that I couldn't hear, the video didn't have sound. I took a deep breath to watch the next part for the second time. Rachel leaned in and kissed him. Rachel kissed Percy, on the lips. The video stopped.

"Once more please" I told her controlling my voice. I bit my tongue to stop tears from falling from my eyes, I would not cry in front of the Goddess of Love and Beauty. Aphrodite snapped her perfectly manicured fingers and the video started over again from the beginning. I watched in silence.

When it finished I asked, "You're the Goddess of Love, why are you showing me this?"

"This is a part of love; you still have a chance with him. You can save Percy from that plain mortal girl." She told me.

"No, I don't want a chance with him." I said stubbornly with my chin held high.

"At least you are beautiful," She informed me, smiling as if that made all my problems better. "I'll leave this with you." She said handing me the DVD of Rachel kissing Percy. "Goodbye, Doll face." She said sweetly.

I averted my eyes, as she revealed her divine form. I breathed a sigh of relief that my siblings were still at archery; I had the cabin to myself. I felt sick to my stomach. How could he kiss her? Well, a small voice said in my head, _he didn't, she kissed him._ But it didn't really make a difference. _Maybe it's because of how you treated him last summer_, I thought.

I couldn't help it, I cried, not moaning and sobbing, mind you, but a couple tears. I allowed myself just five minutes to cry and then I got up. I walked to the dining pavilion. The first thing I saw was Percy, sitting at the Poseidon table. Chiron told us that Percy would be returning to Camp today, but I'd completely forgotten after my visit with the Goddess of Love. I said nothing to him throughout lunch; though I saw him trying to meet my eyes a couple times.

After we all finished eating Chiron stood up and said, "Tonight we will be playing a game. Twelve monsters have been let lose in the woods, you have been divided into pairs, whoever slays the most monsters wins. There is a red piece of fabric attached to each of the monsters, once you've slain them pick up the cloth. The pairs are-"

"We can't play games, we have to prepare. There's a war coming." I said incredulously. How could Chiron of all people not realize that we had to prepare?

"Annabeth, we have been preparing since last summer, we need to lighten the mood, before Percy gets his quest tonight." He told me calmly. Oh, yes, 'Perfect Percy' was getting a quest tonight. Internally a little bit of me said not to think about him meanly.

"No, we have to be ready." I said, I was making a scene now, everyone in the pavilion was watching.

"Annabeth, everyone is tense, we are as ready as we'll ever be, and we are playing the game tonight." He said still calmly, but in a stern voice.

"Fine you guys enjoy yourselves, I'm going to prepare." I said. I knew when I was fighting a losing battle.

"Annabeth, you will play just like the rest of the camp." Chiron told me.

I didn't trust myself to say anything more, so I didn't.

"Now the partners are, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase." Chiron read. I stopped listening right there, I was pissed. But I also knew better than to say anything.

After all the groups had been announced we put on our armor and trekked into the woods. Looking for monsters, whose dumb idea was that? Oh yeah.

Percy didn't say anything as I led him farther into the woods; he seemed to realize that I was mad. Even a Seaweed Brain was bound to catch onto something sometime. While we walked I had the strangest sensation, the back of my neck began to tingle; I had a sinking feeling, like we were being followed.

"I see something," I told him. It was a big monster with a scales and claws; it looked like an overgrown lizard.

I walked towards it from the side, ready to attack, when Percy spoke, "I'll take point, and you take the back."

"No, I've got this, just stay there." I said sharply.

"Fine," he said shrugging. I attacked it and killed it. I bent to pick up the red cloth and shoved it into my pocket.

"Nice one." He said putting his hand out for a high five. I gave him a withering look and walked past him, making effort to bump my shoulder into his. Percy ran to catch up to me. I stopped walking, allowing him to get ahead of me.

Then he stopped. "Why are you so mad?" he asked me.

"Gee, I don't know." I hollered.

"Well, I don't know either." Percy screamed.

"That's because you're an idiot. You don't know anything." I yelled back.

"Why don't you enlighten me?" he said at a normal volume.

I wasn't having that. I screamed back, "Had a busy day today?"

"I totaled Paul's Prius…" He said still sounding confused.

"Yeah, what else did you do in Paul's Prius?" I asked him, finally in a normal volume, looking at the ground.

"Oh… Rachel. Annabeth…" he muttered.

"Hold still." I said. A Myremeke was standing behind Percy, if Percy moved the monster would be startled and sting him. It was strange, they usually didn't come this far from their nest, but I didn't have any time to think about that, I just acted on instinct.

"What?" he asked.

I held my knife like a dart and prayed that Percy wouldn't move. If he moved my knife would impale him, or he'd be stung, and those weren't such great options.

I aimed the knife above his shoulder. And I closed my eyes and threw the knife. I opened my eyes in time to see the Myremeke behind Percy disintegrating. Percy picked up my knife from the ground and was walking up to me.

"I thought that you were throwing that knife at me for a second there. That was the coolest thing I've ever seen!" He said putting an arm around my shoulder in an awkward hug.

I shook him off, "Yeah." I said and I walked away, leaving Percy looking hurt.

We walked in silence for about five minutes before Percy spoke up, "Myremekes don't usually come to this part of the woods, do they?"

"No, they don't. The only time I've even seen them before was that one time, when they kidnapped Beckendorf." I said. Percy looked uneasy. I probably did too, because I was uneasy. It was weird, the Myremekes being in this area.

"So, what would make them come out here now?" he asked. I considered all kinds of terrible answers to this situation, when another Myremeke showed up. We didn't speak, but we coordinated well. I took point with my invisible hat and Percy snuck up on it from the back, we killed it quickly and efficiently.

"Do you think, maybe the Myremekes were released by Chiron for the game?" he asked. I didn't, not at all; Chiron couldn't have gone to the nest, captured all the ants and forced them to wander around the woods. It simply wasn't feasible.

"No I don't" I said. "Plus they didn't have the red cloths." That was it; it proved they weren't a part of the game, no red cloths.

"So it isn't possible? Maybe he forgot to put the cloths on them." He didn't believe that, neither did I. The giant ants were not a part of the game; he was trying to come up with an excuse that could make this game normal.

"No. They aren't in the game." I said with finality. "Percy, let's just finish the game, okay? I want to win this." It didn't really matter if a couple of Myremekes wandered a little far from home.

"Alright," he said. I knew he was still curious about the Myremekes, so was I.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this! ~Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Oops, I forgot to do this yesterday: I don't own PJO (no kidding Sherlock).Thank you all for reviewing. Hugs and cookies to all! Enjoy! I'm always trying to improve so thank you all for the con-crit! **

**Chapter Two**

We continued the walking through the woods looking for monsters. We found and killed three more, making our total four, not counting the Myremekes. That gave us four red cloths, four dead monsters.

"Do you think it's weird that four of twelve monsters come after us?" Percy asked me.

"No, not really, you're a monster magnet. You're a Big Three demigod, you're really powerful." I said.

"Yeah, thanks, you're not so shabby either." He said.

Apparently Rachel isn't too shabby either, I thought. "Don't let that get to your head though." I said, though I knew he wouldn't, Percy had no ego. "But thanks." I added.

As we walked deeper into the forest my sense of foreboding grew.

"Shit, there's another." Percy said tensing beside me. He was looking at another Myremeke.

"Percy, there are three of them," I said as I spotted two more.

"We aren't even near their nest."

"Want to check out their nest?" I asked him, though I knew the answer.

"Yeah," And so began our second trek into the Myremeke's lair. The closer we got to the lair the more Myremekes we saw, they didn't try to attack us, which was weird, but fine with me.

"Why aren't they attacking us?" Percy whispered.

"I have absolutely no idea." I told him. It took a lot of will power to not whisper, but I didn't whisper. It made me feel like a whimp. There was no reason to, it was just silly.

"That's a first."

"Yeah, it is for me, I unlike you do not have a head full of kelp." I told him trying to joke, I don't think it worked. We kept walking and then when we were just about two miles away from the lair, we stopped seeing the Myremekes.

"Weird, you'd think there would be more closer to here, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, you would." We kept walking, and it was a bit eerie I was jumping at the slightest noises, the wind, and the twigs snapping under our tennis shoes. "Percy, this is weird, it's never this quiet."

"Yeah, you're right."

"I don't know what's going on, it's a little creepy. We've got to check it out." I told him. "C'mon" I walked over to the tallest tree in the area. "We should be able to see the nest from up here." I said as I began my climb. I got to the top and looked down; Percy was on his way up.

"Oh, Styx," I muttered, looking over the treetops at the lair.

"Could you scoot over, please?" Percy asked, me, he needed room on my branch. I moved over wordlessly, though there wasn't a lot of room on the branch.

"Thanks," Percy said scooting over. I could feel the warmth of his body, pressed against mine. He was really close to me. Normally this wouldn't have been uncommon or uncomfortable. But I couldn't help thinking of the scene that Aphrodite showed me. And it made me angry, and sad.

"Look," I breathed. Below us I could see the Myremeke lair. But I couldn't see any of the ants. I did see people though, and smoke from a campfire.

"They definitely aren't campers." Percy muttered.

"No, definitely not." I said.

"How did they get in?" Percy asked me, incredulous.

"The borders only keep out monsters, half bloods can get in." I told him.

"Yeah, but we have guards on all the borders, though, and they wouldn't let them in without escorting them to Chiron to make sure they weren't Titan supporters." Percy said.

"We could have corrupt guards." I said shrugging, to be honest, I wouldn't be all that surprised.

"No way, they're people Chiron trusts, people we trust." Percy told me with a sudden anger.

"People change, simple as that, betrayal, happens." I hadn't meant to get that angst-y with him, but what I said was true, and we both knew it.

"Can we go check it out?" he asked.

"Yeah, but we should tell Chiron…" I said, but I wasn't going to, I didn't need help.

"Alright let's go." Percy said climbing down from the tree.

"Hey, you're not going anywhere. I'll go, I have the cap." I told him.

"No, I want to go too."

"That's stupid, they'll see you. They won't see me." I did not need Percy's help to do this; did he think that I was helpless? "Look you wait up in the tree. If something goes wrong, I'll take off my hat, and scream, then you can run and go get help." I would not take off the hat. Not if I was dying, and I knew it. I wouldn't risk Percy's life for my own. I knew Percy as well as anyone and I knew he wouldn't run to Chiron if I needed help. He would run to me.

"Okay, Wise Girl, if you're sure." He said with a furrowed brow.

"I always am." I said and I climbed down from my mount and walked away from him. I walked in silence with my invisibility cap on. I could hear foot steps behind me, and when I looked back I saw Percy, following me, I wasn't surprised. Strangely enough I wasn't as angry as I thought I would be. Finally I had to tell him that I knew he was there.

I whipped off my hat and spun on my heel to face him, "I told you not to follow." I said quietly.

"Oops," he said grinning sheepishly.

"You always need attention, don't you?" I knew that that wasn't why he followed me, but I have to admit, it felt good to say that.

"You know that I don't." he said.

"Yeah, whatever you say. Just walk quieter, you're making a lot of noise." He accepted this without adding anything and followed behind me, considerably quieter.

"You know you ought to wear the invisibility hat. You're more valuable to them that I am, you have to stay alive." I told him after a while.

"You're valuable to me." He said and then realizing what he said he turned bright red.

I didn't answer I just nodded as I pushed the hat over his head. I didn't answer because he was irritating me. I wanted to stay mad at him, because he kissed her. But he was making me want to forgive him. He wasn't trying to kiss up to me, he was just that nice, and that ticked me off even more.

Percy's footsteps stopped behind me. I turned around to figure out why. Then I heard his footsteps again, very close to me, before I had a chance to step away he plowed into me. Knocking us both to the ground.

"Sorry, wasn't watching." Percy said pulling off the hat.

"Put that back on." I hissed they'll see you.

"They aren't looking this way." He said nonchalantly. We were just fifty yards away, close enough that they might be able to hear us if we weren't careful. They could definitely see us if the turned their heads. "You wear the hat, you walk quieter. You go closer I'll stay here and watch, if you take off the hat and scream, I'll help." He said.

"Okay, the original plan. But you don't come to me if I need help, you go to Chiron." I said. I didn't want him to get himself killed if I got myself into trouble. I also didn't fail to notice that Percy wasn't stealing my thunder. He wanted to give me a chance. I kind of sort of stopped being angry at him right there, not that I'd tell him. But just because I wasn't angry didn't mean I wasn't sad, because I was.

"Just go."

"Alright, I'll come back once I can see who they are." I whispered.

"Be careful, please." He told me, anxiously.

I rolled my eyes, but he didn't see it because I was already wearing the hat. "Always am," I told him. I watched for a few minutes to make sure Percy stayed where he was and then I left.

**AN: I'm hoping that this isn't seeming too rushed [yet], this fic was originally supposed to be much longer, but I procrastinated and now I'm in a pinch for time. Sorry. Review!! ~Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I love all my reviewers! I feel like I haven't been getting many reviews, but I think I'm just spoiled from all the **_**Spring Break**_** reviews. Anyway the reviews have been mostly good, so that's good. I'm keeping all the con-crit in mind.**

**Chapter Three **

I was just fifty yards away and I could see them. They seemed to be living in the Myremeke's lair. How they got rid of the original tenants, I have no clue. Anything that could scare them out would have to be really dangerous. I got just a little closer, close enough to see who was camping out there.

When I saw him my mouth dropped, but I wasn't really all that surprised at all. Ethan. Ethan and two other half bloods were outside the lair standing around the fire. They were talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I walked closer, only two yards or so away. If I made any noise they would hear me. At least they can't see me though, I reassured myself.

"If we can distract the campers and the horse, then we can get them in easy." A short stocky brunette to Ethan's right said.

"No, we can't get them in, the camp has borders we can't get monsters past them. Yet…" Ethan told him impatiently.

"We could get the rest of the half bloods in through the ocean and onto beach though, just like we did."

They came in through the beach? It was our least protected border in camp, but we had Poseidon watching the seas, making sure nothing bad came into the camp's waters. He couldn't have let anything in, yet here they were. An idea dawned on me. But no, Percy's dad would never go over to the Titans side. But there were other scenarios; Poseidon didn't always rule over the sea. Either way, things looked bad.

"No, Erik, he doesn't want to have to try that again. He said it was hard enough to control _him_ once." Ethan responded.

Erik, I would have remembered that; names were important. I decided that I had never seen Erik before. But who is 'he'? Were they talking about Lu-Kronos? I didn't know.

To the right of a lair, I saw a dryad, an oak tree dryad. There weren't any oak trees around this part of the woods; the dryad was very far from her tree. Unfortunately Ethan noticed her too.

"Kill her, before she sees us and tells the whole camp about us." Ethan said. One of Ethan's companions notched his bow and looked over the top of his bow with narrowed eyes. He was going to kill her. I had to do something.

"Hey, Erik!" I shouted.

"What the Hades?" Ethan said. Erik spun around and aimed at where my voice came from, unfortunately for him it came from right behind Ethan.

"Put down your weapon, you idiot." Ethan shouted at him, "You're going to kill me." He finished. Erik lowered his bow.

"The dryad is gone." Ethan's other companion said.

"Damn it, you guys mess up everything. Where's the fucking voice coming from?" he asked them both. Through his anger I detected nervousness. He didn't want to mess up this job, because if he did he would suffer the consequences. I could almost sympathize with him, almost. Then wordlessly Ethan got up and walked into the nest, the others followed him. There was nothing more to hear, so I walked back to Percy. I pulled off my cap when I was closer to Percy.

"Oh, gods, I didn't know what happened." Percy said his voice was muffled as he spoke into my shoulder. He had tackled me in a hug, when he saw me.

"I'm fine, but we've got to talk to Chiron." I said smiling despite my best efforts. I was conscious of the fact that I felt warm in his embrace. As we walked I explained the entire story to Percy.

"Let's go back and fight them."

"I don't think we'll be able to. We should go tell Chiron anyway, rushing into battle isn't good strategy." I told him. He sighed impatiently but didn't protest.

When we got out of the woods, Chiron was there, probably waiting for the winners of the game to emerge from the woods, if the game was even still being played.

"Chiron, we have to talk." I told him quickly.

A small girl came up to Chiron, she was a new camper. "Chiron, we won the game, we got the most…" she said. She noticed that I was talking to him and said, "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"That's okay." I said. She was a cute kid.

"Shelly, later please." Chiron told the girl. Percy and I followed Chiron up to the Big House. The girl ran off.

"I suppose we know, more or less what Percy's quest will be." Chiron said after we explained everything to him.

"Oh, no, Annabeth did way more than me, she should get the quest. " Percy said quickly.

"That may be." Chiron said looking at me. "But the prophesy, that I received, about a child of the big three, dictates that said child, will get this quest." He said.

"So you knew, this would happen, you knew he would get this quest? Why didn't you set heavier guards on the beach?" I asked him incredulously.

"I didn't know anything exactly, it was rather abstract. And you know you cannot control the prophesy." He told me.

"It's meant to be your quest, Percy." I told him. I was being honest. This was Percy's quest. It was only fair considering what he would have to do this summer.

"What did the oracle say?" I asked as Percy walked down the steps from the attic.

"_Into the depths you dive, to surface only when the job is done_

_Make the right choice of who to bring, accompanied by only one_

_You will find the blueprint to their plan_

_Practically put into your open hand_" Percy recited.

"That's not so bad!" I said. I felt better than I had all day. This was excellent news. But a little voice in the back of my hand told me, there had to be something more.

"No, yeah, it's not so… Do you want to come on the quest?" he asked me.

"Yes." I said immediately. His kiss with Rachel seemed petty after getting the quest.

Chiron looked uneasy. "Pack your things. You'll leave after dinner."

"Before we serve dinner though, we're going to have to get rid the half-bloods in the woods." I added.

"Oh, yes, of course. You and Percy should pick who you want to bring; we don't want the whole camp going into the woods to get three children. Don't kill them, bring them back to the Big House, we'll see if they know anything useful. Don't tell anyone who doesn't need to know." He said, sounding distracted.

Percy stopped me as we walked back to the cabins. "Annabeth, there are two more lines to the prophesy, two lines that I didn't tell you guys." My heart sank, I knew that prophesy was way too good to be all there was.

"Alright, well what are the other two lines?" I asked trying to stay calm and not suspect the worst.

"The entire prophesy was;

_Into the depths you dive, to surface only when the job is done_

_Make the right choice of who to bring, accompanied by only one_

_You will find the blueprint to their plan _

_Practically put into your open hand _

_What you desire will be swept away with the tide _

_And only one will endure the ride." _He said looking away from me. "You don't have to come." He said woefully.

"I still want to come, Percy." I said. It was true. It felt right, going on this quest. "It's alright, prophesies aren't always literal." I said soothingly.

"Yeah, yeah, okay, you're right." He said. He didn't sound like he believed me though. "I just wanted to make sure you knew what was happening before you came on the quest."

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem." He said.

I filled the ensuing silence with, "Who should we bring to capture the half-bloods?" I asked him.

"Clarisse, Beckendorf…"

"Chris." I added. I had an idea.

"Chris?"

"Yes. What if we got Chris to go in first, pretend that he's been spying on us, you know? He could pretend that he's still on the Titan's side." I said.

"That could work." Percy said slowly.

"Yeah, that could work. We could have Chris tell them that he has new information and then he can lead them into the Myremeke lair. Then Chris can claim he left something outside. Once he gets out, we can bomb the lair, with Greek-Fire." I said. This was sounding better and better, it was perfect.

"Yeah, Greek-Fire would be perfect, but we have to see if…" I shook my head once, Percy had to stop talking. I saw something move behind the tree that Percy and I were standing in front of. That something looked lot like a smallish person to me. It seemed that someone had snuck up on us. I was fairly confident that they didn't hear anything about Chris though; they must have just got here.

Percy caught on quickly, "But, I don't think Beckendorf has any Greek-Fire, there's no way, we could get any before _tomorrow_ night."

"Yeah, I s'pose we'll just have to fight them off without the fire." I said feigning disappointment very well, if I do say so myself.

We would need the Greek-Fire _tonight_, and Beckendorf _did_ have some. But this way, if anyone had been listening, they wouldn't know the truth.

"C'mon, we should get back and start packing." I said a little bit too loudly.

**AN: I know I have silent readers… so if I don't get five reviews for this chapter I'm not going to update. Sorry. O_0 Review, dears! ~Peace. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I have reviews! Thanks for all the advice. Enjoy! EDIT: I just noticed that some letters/words are being cut off on the far right. I don't know how to fix it. I hope it's only on my computer... 0_o**

**Chapter Four**

"We have to plan this out before we get anyone else involved." I said to Percy as we walked back to the cabins.

"Yeah, we can go to my cabin, yours is too crowded." He said casually. I'd never been in the Poseidon cabin before.

Percy packed as we spoke. Eventually, I came up with a solid plan, with Percy's help; it looked a little something like this.

_Annabeth: Go to Lair invisibly with weapons. Throw Greek-Fire on the lair as soon as Chris gets out._

_Chris: Go to Lair from the front. Gets them into the lair, and get out before the fire is thrown._

_Percy, Beckendorf, and Clarisse: Go to the Lair from the back. Ready to fight and capture anyone who escapes the Greek-Fire._

It sounded pretty solid, we had back up.

"Time to go recruit everyone," Percy said.

"You didn't put a toothbrush in your pack." I told him.

"Oh, yeah," He muttered, going back into his cabin to retrieve it and put it in his bag.

We talked to everyone and they all agreed to come on our little mission.

"I'll see you soon, Seaweed Brain." I told Percy. It was four o'clock and I was leaving first. "Make sure Chris leaves on time." I added.

"Okay, good luck." He said. The similarity to this farewell and one long ago on Mt. St. Helens was striking. Probably because of that there was a small awkward pause.

"Your armor is crooked." I said filling the silence as I reached across to fix his straps.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, I'll see you soon." I said pulling on my hat.

Ethan, Erik, and the other kid were around their campfire outside of the lair. Maybe it was just me, but the guys looked nervous. And that made me nervous, why on earth would they be nervous?

I waited outside the lair for about twenty minutes before Chris showed up. On time, I might add. Who knew that the Seaweed Brain could tell time?

"Hey guys." Chris whispered as he walked towards them. Erik and the other guy's faces relaxed at the sight of him. They must have known him. But Ethan's face tensed, he must have known or heard of him as well. Ethan grabbed a knife.

"Whoa, I'm with you guys, I have new information for you." Chris said with his hands up. The gesture had a nice effect.

"Alright, check to make sure he doesn't have any weapons." Ethan told his cronies. Erik patted him down, and found nothing. There was nothing to find. We didn't want them to be suspicious too soon.

Ethan, Erik, that one guy and Chris had been in there about five minutes. Chris should have been out by now. But I wasn't supposed to go in unless he was still in there, when Percy and the others showed up. They should be coming from the back in about five minutes.

A couple minute later I saw Percy running towards the lair. He stopped at a distance from it.

"Annabeth," He whispered. He looked scared.

I walked closer to him and then pulled off my hat, as I clamped a hand over his mouth, I didn't want him to scream from surprise.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"They know, they know that we're coming." He said. "They don't know about the Greek-Fire, though."

"We have to throw it now." I said. "But Chris is in there. If they know about us coming, they're probably holding him hostage." I said. This was bad; this was supposed to be easy.

"The Fire shouldn't kill him." Percy said. "But what if we wait?" He mumbled. "We could get more people out here, outnumber them even more."

"This sucks. We have to throw the fire now. We can't let them have any more time. If we did, they'd use Chris to bargain with us. Or they might come out and fight us, then we chance them being out in the open and running."

"Okay, I guess we throw it." Percy said.

Clarisse and Beckendorf came up from behind while Percy and I were talking. I explained what was going on to both of them. They both agreed that we had to throw the fire now. Though Clarisse looke worried.

"Let's blow them to Hades." Clarisse said with relish. You could say she was more than a little miffed that they were using her boyfriends as a hostage. Beckendorf nodded fervently with that statement.

I was going to throw the fire. Percy and Beckendorf were going to stand ready with their swords at the front of the lair. Clarisse would be at the back, just in case.

I threw the fire and covered my head as the sparks ricocheted. Through the flames I saw four figures running out of the lair. One of them was much shorter than the others; but Chris must still be in there.

"Percy, put out the fire." I screamed. But I didn't need to. He had already started. He nodded and continued directing the river towards the lair.

Beckendorf and I ran towards the lair, following Ethan and the others. Clarisse was standing at the lair, looking for Chris.

"Clarisse, get moving!" I screamed. Percy would find Chris. She wasn't following the plan; she was going to mess up everything.

"No I have to find, Chris." She sobbed. Tears were running down her face. Tears were running down my face too, the smoke from the fire stung at my eyes. I think Clarisse was crying for a different reason.

Fine. I left her there with Percy. I kept running with Beckendorf. We got to the beach and Ethan and the other two half-bloods were running towards the surf. In front of them was the shorter figure. It was a camper. The little girl who was talking to Chiron today, Shelly, she must have been in the woods when Percy and I were talking. My heart sank. I couldn't catch her, she was too far ahead. I sprinted up to them I had the back of Ethan's shirt in my hands; we were standing knee deep in the water. Beckendorf had both the other two guys by their arms. The little girl who betrayed us had vanished into the sea. There was no point in trying to catch her.

We were hauling them towards the sand when a huge wave hit us. It engulfed all of us. It went over my head and I had time to scream, "Hold onto them!" before it hit me.

Its weight was enormous it pushed me flat onto my hands on and knees. I dropped Ethan. Shit. Smaller but still huge waves rolled over my back preventing me from standing up. Finally the waves stopped and I stood up. Beckendorf was standing open mouthed looking out into the water. All three of them were gone.

"Where did they go?" Beckendorf murmured in awe.

"Looks like old Barnacle Beard is helping the other side don't you think?" I asked.

"No, he wouldn't." Beckendorf said easily. His shifting feet told me otherwise.

I was sitting in the Big House after recounting the entire tale to Chiron and Mr. D. I was wrapped in a blanket and holding a steaming cup of hot chocolate. Percy found Chris and brought him up to the big house for medical treatment. He had some pretty bad burns. I told them about the little girl who betrayed us.

"Shelly, she was an unclaimed camper in the Hermes cabin. She's been here for six months." Chiron told us. "You'll just go on the quest as planned." Chiron told Percy.

Nobody said anything about the fact that Poseidon seemed to have changed sides, or maybe the ocean was in control of… no, it was better for us if Poseidon had just betrayed us.

"Good night all. Percy, Annabeth, you'll leave tonight." Chiron said. Everyone stood and left except Clarisse, I too stuck around.

"Are you coming?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the beach." I said. Percy seemed uneasy but he left.

"You should have stuck to the plan." I told her coldly.

"Chris needed me." She answered.

"Percy was looking for him. Beckendorf and I needed you and you weren't there." I said.

"I'm sorry." She muttered. I was surprised; I thought she would punch me.

"It's okay." I told her, surprised that it was. "Love messes up everything. It makes you forget." I said more to myself. Clarisse didn't answer.

**AN: I'm going to stick to this thing about blackmailing for reviews. I want six reviews for this chapter or I won't update! Sorry. Please do review though. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am very sorry for not updating yesterday, I was unable to. Thanks for reviewing and favorite-ing and alerting! It's the reason I update! Do you guys realize this story is almost over? And that means TLO is almost out! *SQUEE* **

**Chapter Five**

Percy was waiting for me at the beach. Chiron was there too. "Can I get a word with you?" Chiron asked.

Chiron walked me over to a secluded part of the beach away from Percy. "I don't think that Percy told you everything about this quest." He said, "I wanted you to know that. I think this quest is going to be dangerous, I don't think you should go unless you understand."

"I know, there's more to the quest prophesy, Percy told me the whole thing. I'm going on the quest." I said.

"Okay, as long as you know the risks." Chiron said hugging me. "Goodbye, Annabeth, good luck." He didn't ask me for the rest of the prophesy.

Percy and I mounted the hiccocampi that Percy had waiting for us, and we rode into the water. The hiccocampi took us out of the camp bay, but we were on our own from there. Percy created a bubble of air around us so I could breathe; it carried us under water like a submarine.

"Percy, how do you know where to direct us?" I asked after realizing that we were going against the tide.

"We're going to my dad's palace; from there we'll locate the Princess Andromeda and find the Titan's plan." He said.

"Percy, I want to make sure that you know, things might not be what you expect when we get there, After all, Ethan did get into the borders through the beach." I said, trying to be gentle.

"What are you saying?"Percy asked defensively. He knew what I was saying; he just wanted to get me to say it out loud.

"Well, Poseidon's supposed to be guarding and watching the beach border." I said calmly.

"He didn't let them in." Percy said quickly.

"I never said that he did," even if it was a possibility, "The control of the ocean is shifting, Percy."

Percy sighed and turned his back to me. It was the farthest from me he could get in our little bubble. "Good night, Annabeth." Percy said.

I wondered if it was really night time or if Percy just wanted to stop talking to me. I couldn't tell what time it was. It felt like we had only left camp a few hours ago, but I knew we had traveled farther than you could with normal transportation in a few hours. My watch had broken because of the water pressure a while ago. "Good night, Percy." I sighed, exasperatedly.

"I'm not mad at you." Percy mumbled.

"I never said that you were." I said softly. I had been worried though.

"I know I just wanted to be sure that you knew I wasn't." Percy replied sleepily as he rolled over to face me, we were close here. I could feel his left leg against my right one. I could feel his breath on my face as he breathed gently.

"Thanks," I said closing my eyes. I fell asleep to the gentle rocking of our bubble with the waves.

"Where are we?" I yawned. Percy rattled off our nautical position.

"We're in San Diego." I verified.

Percy nodded and reached his hand up to my hair and smoothed a strand down that was sticking up. I was sure I had bed head to the maximum degree. "Yeah, let's surface." He said.

"Okay," I said, excited to get out of this bubble.

"By the way, your hair is a mess." He said. As we went up my ears popped with the release of all the pressure. Percy didn't seem to feel anything, stupid son of the sea god.

"Sorry," Percy said as I tugged on my earlobe.

At the surface the weight of the water being lifted made me feel light, but my stomach felt like led. The Princess Andromeda was anchored just a couple hundred yards from us. "Let's go." I said at once.

"Percy, isn't it strange that the Titan's ship is so close to your dad's palace?" I asked as we swam towards the ship.

Percy nodded while massaging his temples. "Percy, are you okay?" I asked. He looked really pale.

"Just a headache." He said through gritted teeth. It looked like more than a headache. It looked like he was in a lot of pain. I just nodded.

We climbed up the ladder of the ship. The ship was deserted so it seemed. The deck no longer looked like a cruise liner; it looked like a military vessel. The deck was lined with cannons and swords. We walked through the cruise liner and found nobody. We began taking our time, looking through everything to find 'the blueprint to their plan.' After half an hour I found something that looked promising. I unrolled it and I could immediately tell that it was a plan. It even had blueprints on it in several places; they seemed to be diagrams of Mt. Olympus.

"Here, I think I found it." I told Percy.

"Hmm" Percy said. He had his head against the wall. He was hurt.

"Percy what's wrong?" I asked slowly, trying to keep my cool.

"I hurt. Can't control the water anymore. Just making the bubble left me drained." He said.

"It's okay; we're going to get you out of here. We can go to my place, it isn't far." I said soothingly. I helped Percy up and tried to get him to walk. I shoved the Titan's plan into the back pocket of Percy's cargo shorts; I needed my hands to be free.

Outside the door I heard footsteps. Shit. We had to hide. I tried to get Percy out of sight, but it wasn't working, I couldn't move him.

"Here, now stand still." I said, as I shoved my invisibility hat onto Percy's head. I scrambled to hide beneath a big desk as the door swung open.

"Ethan?" a girl's voice called. It was Shelly. She stepped in a few steps and then turned and left, closing the door behind her. Percy and I waited for five minutes or so to make sure that nobody else was coming in.

I left the hat on Percy and tried to drag him with me out the door. I figured I would try to get him back to the water. Maybe if he was back in his element he would gain control of the water again and regain his strength. I tried to run but he was too heavy, I had to be fast or someone would see me on the ship.

"Hey!" Someone screamed. It was Shelly. She was making a lot of noise; people were going to find us.

I pulled Percy towards the edge. I held onto his hand tightly so we wouldn't get separated. He squeezed my hand back and murmured, "We'll be okay." I prayed to all the gods that he was right. As we ran something fell out of Percy's pocket, something white and round. I think it was a shell. I reached down and grabbed it stowing it in my pocket for the time being.

I had to get off the ship. I sat on the balcony pulling up Percy along with me. He shoved my hat into one of his pockets and we jumped. We hit the water harder than I thought that we would. The water seemed to alert him. His eyes flickered open, but they lacked their usual intensity. All at once I felt an enormous pulling sensation, pulling me under the water, and away from Percy who was floating on the surface. Percy's eyes opened wide and his grip on me tightened to a painful degree.

"Control the tide." I screamed to him frantically.

"I'm trying," He screamed with his eyes pinched shut. He looked like he was really concentrating. "I can't." He said squeezing my hand tighter.

My fingers were ripped from his with an audible snap. I was pulled under the tide. I tried to swim up, but it did no good. I could see Percy swimming after me under the water. He took a breath and coughed up ocean water. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe underwater. I don't know how much farther he continued after me holding his breath. I became light headed and I closed my eyes.

**AN: One of you seems to think that I'm a very 'needy author' I apologize if that is the impression that I give. However I am not sorry enough to stop requiring reviews. I would still like to get 5 reviews before I update. Again, I do apologize if this it too strenuous. ~Peace and cookies. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Wow! this story is really almost over, it has seven chapters and an epilouge! Thank you all for the reviews, I love you all! With no further ado....**

**Chapter Six**

I opened my eyes slowly, realizing that I was indeed waking up. I was in a bed covered in plush white comforters. I sat upright quickly, feeling nauseous as I did, when I realized that I didn't know why I was here. Or where indeed I was. My ears began to ring uncomfortably and I wished for some noise outside my head. Where was I?

The room I was in was dimly lit and the lighting seemed to glow iridescently from some unknown source. The walls shimmered like a thin glass. I caught sight of a small circular window, outside it was black. I slowly came to the realization that I was underwater, which must, of course, mean that I was in Poseidon's palace. But where was Percy?

As I began to survey the room for an exit a door that I had overlooked swung open with a sound as if it was scraping against sandpaper. As I heard the sound and looked towards the source I felt extremely small. This may have had something to do with the fact that the door was about fifteen feet high or so. But I understood the reason for this when _he_ stepped in. He took up almost the entire doorframe; he had a gray beard and fierce green, almost black eyes. He was clearly in charge here. He was also clearly not Poseidon. Oceanus.

I suddenly found it hard to breathe and I felt like I was under the weight of the sky once more. It felt as if my lungs were being compressed the air being sucked out of them. My knuckles tightened and turned white as I clutched the sheets of the bed pulling them up higher on myself.

"You have awoken." He said in a gravelly voice awkwardly similar to the sound of the door swinging open. I nodded, unsure of what my response should be.

"You were practically dead. Swimming alone in these waters is unwise. I saved you." Alone? Where was Percy? I wanted to ask about Percy, but I knew I couldn't. I couldn't risk saying his name, revealing that he was the one of the prophesy. What if Percy was being held captive here? I would ruin everything, so I kept my mouth shut. I swallowed to fight back that dryness in my throat which meant that tears were about to fall.

"Thank you." I said bowing my head and blinking hard. I didn't need to go hurting his ego, that wouldn't help my case.

"I'll let you rest." He said, he seemed uncertain, as if he had something more to add. The uncertainty didn't mix well with his sharp features and gave him a strange look between anger and clumsiness.

I waited a couple minutes after the door closed to get out of bed and go to the window. As I stood I felt a silky fabric fall down over my legs. I was wearing a silk nightgown. Gross. Under the window I found my clothes in a pile. I felt a surge of relief, the small amount of familiarity was welcome. I reached into the pocket of my shorts, hoping, and praying to every god I knew, but my hand came out with nothing. I checked my other pocket though it dawned on me that Percy still had my hat. Damn. I reached into the back pocket where thank gods, my knife was. Reaching into the last pocket revealed the white round think that fell out of Percy's shorts. What I thought was a shell turned out to be sand dollar. I stowed both the knife and sand dollar under the elastic of the back of my sports bra. Not something I would recommend in case you were wondering.

With my only remaining items I set to picking the lock on the door which was locked from the outside. I used my knife. I knelt at the door for what felt like hours but made no progress and that's saying something, because I learned from the best. Luke gave me my knife and lessons.

I fell asleep with my head against the door; I woke up to the sound of footsteps outside it. I considered standing beside the door and ambushing whoever came in. But I couldn't take down Oceanus in a fight, there was simply no way, this much I was sure. I leapt back to my bed. The door opened with a grating sound that was beginning to grate on my nerves. A girl entered, she looked most likely only a year older than me.

"He wants you for dinner." She said softly. I think it was just my deluded head but she made it sound like I was going to be eaten by a Titan.

"Shouldn't I change?" I asked gesturing to the nightgown. The girl shrugged in response. The girl led me out the door through corridors and rooms. I memorized each turn we took. I considered running. I could outrun the girl, but I doubted I could outrun him.

"He took over. But he's having trouble keeping Poseidon quiet." The girl whispered to me.

"Wait, how did this happen?" I asked. She didn't reply, but I was grateful for what little information she gave me.

"Sit down." The girl hissed in my ear. I realized that we were in a dining room. Oceanus was seated at the head of the table. I sat at the seat farthest from him.

"My queen is here." He exclaimed. For the childish excitement in his voice I thought for a moment that he was joking. He wasn't. I said nothing and so he added, "We will be married by next week."

"No, no I have to go home." I said. Trying to sound disappointed that I had to go.

"There is nothing at your home that I cannot give to you; you will be immortal here, so long as you stay in the palace." I bit my tongue to stop from showing my displeasure. But I can't be sure that he didn't see me cringe. "Eat." He commanded me. I didn't though. I didn't want to end up like Persephone and hey, maybe I could go on a hunger strike. I dropped all of my food discreetly onto the floor. A small vindictive feeling leapt inside me as I thought of the mess on the floor.

**AN: I hope that you enjoyed this! I've enjoyed writing it. Keep on reviewing and I'll keep updating. I want five reviews before I update. ~Peace.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks for reviewing! This is the last chapter. (I have an Epilogue though)**

**Chapter Seven**

No one spoke for the rest of the meal. The girl led me back to my room and ordered me to "Wash up." I did so. She then proceeded to lead me back out of my room and into the hallways.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"His bed chamber," The girl responded.

Thoughts of the very worst kind entered my mind and I couldn't hold it in, "Why the fuck would you take me there?" I asked her.

"He needs you." She said as if it were an obvious or even sane answer. My breathing became more shallow and rapid as we approached a door. I tucked my conscious thought into the farthest corner of my head and tried to think rationally. The girl lifted her hand to rap on the door but before her knuckles could hit the stone door it swung open. My ears threatened to begin bleeding if I had to hear that noise again.

"Sit." Oceanus commanded. I relaxed only slightly as I realized the only thing in the room was a desk with two chairs. I sat in the chair closest. I heard the door grinding against the floors again and knew without turning around that the girl was gone. I was alone with Oceanus.

"Annabeth Chase. I will give you options here. I know of your friend, Perseus." There seemed to be an unasked question hovering in the space between us. Would I deny knowing Percy? "If you can get Percy to hand himself over to me you can go. If not you will stay here. With me. One of you will be mine."

"I have no means of getting Percy here, as I am being held captive. But even if I could I would not. But I will not be yours." I told him coldly.

"I don't wish for you to hate me. I really desire a queen and I think you shall be her." He said in what I think he wanted to be a soothing voice.

"You're making it easy, though, to hate you."

"Don't."

"Why would you want Percy anyway? I thought you took no sides, Titans or Gods." I asked.

"A bargaining chip,"

"Of course,"

"Be my queen." He said.

"You have Tethys, you won't have me." I retorted. Oceanus stood and crossed the desk standing beside me. He grabbed my wrist and yanked me into a standing position. He moved his grasp up until his hand had encaged my forearm. His other hand was on the small of my back pushing me into his body.

Rage erupted inside me. "Don't touch me!" I screamed kicking him in the shin. He moved his hand from my back and slapped me across the face. I felt the sickening warmth of blood on my cheek. His other hand released my arm and I fled. Back to my prison cell. Back to my room.

After a day spent with logistics and strategy I finally felt. I felt helpless. I could keep planning, keep strategizing, keep planning my escape but I couldn't get out. I had no means of fleeing. Even if I could get out of the palace I couldn't breathe underwater.

I stood at my window and tried to get out. I smashed into it with my fists until they bruised then with my knife. But the window wouldn't break. My face felt sticky with blood. I curled into the smallest space I could and cried. I sobbed until I was gasping for air and my lungs and throat felt raw and soar. My cut stung from the salt water of my tears. But I couldn't stop, didn't want to stop. Because as pointless as it was; it made me feel better.

I lifted my head from my hands as the room seemed to lighten. Outside the window was a narrow beam of light. I stood up and pressed my face to the glass, I could see a shadow behind the source of the light. The light came closer picking up speed as it came. The shadow was of a person. I pounded on the glass to make sure they saw me. I held my breath as I realized who it was. Percy.

Relief flooded through me warming my body and making my fingers tingle. This initial feeling was quickly replaced by fear, fear for Percy. Oceanus. Oceanus couldn't have the child of the prophesy. I pressed my fist to my forehead.

Percy pressed his hands to the glass and peered in at me. He was breathing underwater, he must have found Poseidon. Poseidon must have given him his powers back. My heart seemed to skip a beat as he recognized me. He smiled briefly but then paled. He pointed to my bloody face. "What happened?" He mouthed. The words were easy to recognize.

"Nothing," I said trying to be stern and cold. A look of confusion crossed Percy's face as he seemed to realize my tone.

"I'm going to get you out." Percy started over.

"I don't want to get out. I could if I wanted to." I lied sneering, though it hurt to tell him this.

"What?" Percy mouthed.

"I'm not on the gods' side now. I haven't been for a very long time." I told him scornfully.

"You're lying," he said, "I know it isn't true." He said passionately.

"I'm marrying Oceanus tomorrow." I said. I didn't want to tell him this. I didn't want to do this. But Oceanus would have either me, or Percy and he couldn't have Percy. I felt like I was breaking us both in two as I said the words, but I knew I was doing the best that I could. The world needed Percy more than the world needed me. I would have to forget that I needed Percy too.

"Don't. Please."

"There is nothing you can do. Now leave." I said. "I won't come with you. So don't wait around Percy." I screamed.

"If that's what you want." He said dully. He turned around and left.

He looked back at me. Once. Twice. Three times, and I couldn't watch anymore. My resolution couldn't hold when he looked at me like that. I couldn't see his green eyes; piercing through the layers of me, looking through my lies. Lies; but only to protect him, only help him to protect the world, but mostly to protect him. It was too much. I turned away.

I looked back at the window five minutes later. My eyes blurred with tears. Percy's handprint was still on the glass. I traced it slowly with my index and middle fingers.

I waited on the floor for night to pass. Sitting and waiting beneath the window, watching blood diluted by tears fall in little drops into my hair, staining my nightgown. A tapping sound on the window began to echo through my ears, so I nestled my face deeper into my hands. Finally I looked up and there was another figure outside the window. It was a Cyclops he was wearing a scuba unit, but I could see his one eye through his mask. I recoiled.

The Cyclops held up a jar and gestured that I should move backwards. It was a jar of Greek-Fire. I moved back quickly. The Cyclops wound up and threw the Greek-Fire at the window. The glass shattered. Some of it landed on me, despite my attempts to clear the area. The Cyclops gestured to me, telling me to swim to him, out the window. I did despite the fact that I'm not fond of most Cyclopes. Once into the water the Cyclops handed me a scuba unit. I pulled on my BCD and purged my regulator of all water, recalling the scuba course I took at the YMCA.

I swam behind the Cyclops for about five miles, I considered surfacing, but I knew once at the surface I wouldn't be able to swim to land. We stopped in front of a huge pile of rocks. We swam around the rocks to a small crevice. Here the Cyclops stopped swimming. He pointed at me and held out his hand as if he wanted money or something. I had none. What did he want? He pointed at his own pockets and then back at me. I tried to show him that I had nothing. I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head. Still he pointed to his own pockets and me once more. This time I reached over my shoulder and grabbed the sand dollar and my knife to show him. He pulled the sand dollar from my palm and curled my fingers back around the knife. He nodded as he inspected the sand dollar. He then swam into the crevice and turned, waiting for me to follow.

Inside the 'crevice' was much bigger than I would have expected. It was lit by candle; how they stayed lit underwater I wasn't sure. The Cyclops took me to another crack in the rocks, this one larger. He gestured for me to go in, but he did not. I felt a little uneasy, but I wasn't scared. I felt like I was in place, where I should be. This place was almost… soothing. It kind of reminded me of Cabin Three. I entered the cave and found that it was full of air instead of water. I spat out my regulator.

Sitting on a modest captain's chair was the Sea God. Poseidon. I felt a little uneasy, though pleased in general, I was in the presence of an Olympian, which was better than being in the presence of a Titan, even if only marginally better.

"You sent for me. Thank you." I said.

"I owed you, you saved my son." He responded. "All the Olympians owe you for that."

"I didn't do it for the Olympians." I said after a moment's silence. I did it more for Percy than for the sake of Western Civilization I realized feeling only slightly ashamed.

"Well, whatever your reason, we are grateful. But you would do well to choose your words more wisely. If I didn't know better I would think you were attempting to insult the gods." He said sternly.

"No, not attempting." I told him honestly. His eyebrows rose about three inches up his forehead. I decided that in order to not contribute to this god's rising blood pressure I would hush.

"I'm going to send you back." He said.

"Back, where?" I asked. I still didn't trust Poseidon.

"It depends, on where you want to go." He said.

**AN: I really want to post the epilogue tomorrow because TLO is out on Tuesday. But I do want reviews. I really want five before tomorrow. Thanks for your cooperation. Also, note: there will be some unanswered –ish questions in the conclusion. Because, well, I always do that… but I think it'll go over well in general *bites nails* ~Peace. **


	8. Epilogue

**AN: I didn't get five reviews, but hey, no big deal. Thanks to everyone for their support of this fic. **

**Epilogue**

I drifted in and out of sleep as I floated along in the boat Poseidon gave me. I wondered what was waiting for me at camp. I hadn't been there in a week. I wondered who was waiting for me at camp. I hoped that he was.

I saw the beaches that I knew were of the camp and I began to get butterflies. Everyone at camp probably thought that I was a traitor. I would have to explain it to them all. I would have to explain it to him. I could only hope that he would forgive me. I hoped that he could understand my reasoning.

I could see a figure on the beach. I couldn't make out anything distinct, but I knew it was him. Maybe it was him because it was destiny, was fate. But really, I know the Fates and they would never do anything like that. I decided it was because the gods really liked to fuck up my life.

As the bow of my boat hit the sand of the shore I leapt out. I wrapped my arms around Percy who was standing on the sand. His arms didn't wrap around me though. I pulled away. He looked angry.

"Percy…" I began. And from there I told Percy everything that happened.

"I, I knew that you wouldn't betray me." He said, finally hugging me back.

"Percy, even if I betrayed the gods. I would never betray you. You know that right?" I said softly.

"I do now." Percy said leaning in towards me. He kissed me softly on the cheek. I could smell the salty but nice scent that he had. I could feel the warmth of his leg against mine as we sat on the beach. He pulled away and I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"And you, you know that I only left you with Oceanus because I needed you to be happy. I couldn't have brought you back if you didn't want to, you would have hated me." He said softly.

"I know now." I echoed.

"I should go back and explain to everyone that I'm not a traitor." I said after awhile.

"You don't have to. No one thinks you're a traitor." Percy told me. "I didn't tell anyone that. I just said you were lost at sea. I didn't want anyone to have to think you were a traitor." He said.

"Thanks." I said. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"By the way, I have this for you." Percy said handing me my hat... "So, the prophesy was true." Percy mused.

"What, you didn't get the blueprint back?" I asked disappointed.

"No, I got it back."

"Then what was the thing you desired?" I asked.

"I, I think it was you…" Percy said looking away. Oh. Me? Really?

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain." I whispered into his ear. We sat there in silence for a while after that. Our fingers brushing in the sand.

**AN: Well there it is. I am thinking about posting an 'extra' about a confrontation between Athena and Poseidon, what do you guys think? Well loves. ~Kelsey out until next time. When ever that shall be... ~Peace and Love.**


End file.
